Small Cells are low power, low-cost base stations that are able to provide cellular service in residential or enterprise environments, with a typical coverage range of tens of meters. They have auto-configuration and self-optimization capabilities that enable a simple plug and play deployment, and are designed to automatically integrate themselves into an existing macrocellular network. Small cells, often referred to as pico cells, or metro cells, typically use a customer's broadband interne connection, for example DSL, cable or the like, as backhaul towards the macrocellular network. Support of non-ideal backhaul (with one way latency of few milliseconds to few tens of milliseconds) between small cells and between small cell and macro cells is considered as the typical deployment scenario.
Small cell deployment for handling capacity needs in high traffic areas, such as hot spot areas, is an area of investigation. A proposal for handling capacity needs in high traffic areas is to provide dual connectivity support for user equipment. Dual connectivity support allows a User Equipment (UE) to be concurrently connected to a macro cell and a small cell, or macro cell to two small cells for example. A UE can thus be connected to and served by more than one cell at a time. Dual connectivity support is considered as a way to enable offloading of traffic when required.